American Soldier's Coming Home
by Jessica L.A
Summary: AU - It's the Fourth of July and no-one in the West family was prepared for what was about to happen – Michael is called to serve. Follow Nikita, Michael, and their kids as they get ready to embark on a new family journey. Mikita, Alex & Owen, Birkoff


_**Title – **__American Soldier's Coming Home_

_**Author – bangelluvforever**_

_**Rating – **_T for Teen, because of various things.

_**Disclaimer – **_**I so don't own anything.**

_**Claimer – **_My normal!

_**Feedback: **_Is Shane West as Michael stunningly sexy? Are Mikita the most badass soulmates to EVER EXIST? Should there be Nikita SEASON THREE? Should Shaggie be a REAL COUPLE? Should Nikita go on FOREVER? Were you super, super, excited or beyond that when you heard about NIKITA SEAONS TWO? If the answer to all of these questions or the majority of answers to these questions is yes, well then you have my answer. :]

_**Main Characters: **_Michael, Nikita, Andrea, Aiden, Owen, Alex & Birkoff

_**Minor: **_The parents and others.

_**Pairings: **_My normals, but for those you who don't know my normal couple pairing then here they are – Mikita, Alex & Owen

_**Story Started: July 5, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 8, 2011.**_

_**Summary:**_ AU - It's the Fourth of July and no-one in the West family was prepared for what was about to happen – Michael is called to serve. Follow Nikita, Michael, and their kids as they get ready to embark on a new family journey that will last until they get the last letter saying he's coming home.

_**Author's Note: **_Well, I had this idea start yesterday when listening to the song, "American Soldier" by Toby Keith, never heard it? You definitely should, it's highly recommended by me(: Love it so much, like I love you guys(: Well, here's the first chapter AND **maybe **final depending on how this goes over with you all. I hope you all enjoy the first (and possibly final) chapter of "American Solider".

_**MAJOR NOTE:**_ **Okay so here's the thing, if you want this story to continue you must know that, I won't update until the fourth of every month so that way will I not only have time to write and review, and possibly rewrite the chapters, but it will also kind of make it surreal, you know what I mean? Please let me know what you think, and who knows on special occasions I might update twice in a month(: **

* * *

><p><em><strong>=American Soldier's Coming Home=<strong>_

_**-Chapter 1: July 4th-**_

"_Good morning D.C. and Happy Fourth of July! It's a bright and beautiful day outside so put on your bathing suites, shorts, tank tops, and fire up the grill. First song of the day is a little number called Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy and it goes out to all of the beautiful women out there, young and old,"_ Michael Andrew West and Nikita Neveah West heard their alarm clock go off, playing the wake up station on the radio of their iHome that sat on Michael's side of the bed.

"Mmm," the thirty-year-old mother of two murmured as she felt a strong and muscular body press up against hers, spooning her while she reached under her pillow to grab the hand that was attached to the arm that was under the pillow.

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**How was your night**_

_**Mine was wonderful **_

_**With you by my side**_

_**And when I open my eyes**_

_**And see your sweet face**_

_**It's good morning beautiful day**_

The beautiful Asian smiled as her thirty-one-year-old husband sung the song softly in her ear with his beautiful singing voice.

_**I didn't see the light**_

_**I didn't know day from night**_

_**I had no reason to care**_

_**But since you came along**_

_**I can face the dawn**_

_**Cause I know you'll be there**_

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**How was your night**_

_**Mine was wonderful**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**And when I open my eyes**_

_**And face your sweet face**_

_**It's a good morning beautiful day**_

The husband sung back to his soul mate as she let go of his hand underneath her pillow to roll over so she was lying on her back, facing him. He smiled and leaned into her hand as she cupped his cheek while he continued to serenade her in the early morning of nine-thirty.

_**I'll never worry  
>If it's raining outside<br>Cause in here with you girl  
>The sun always shines<strong>_

_**Good morning beautiful**_  
><em><strong>How was your night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mine was wonderful<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you by my side<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when I open my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And see your sweet face<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah<strong>_

_**A good morning beautiful...day**_

_**Good morning beautiful**_  
><em><strong>A beautiful day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good morning beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good morning beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>A beautiful day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good morning beautiful day<strong>_  
><em><strong>A beautiful day<strong>_  
>Good morning beautiful<p>

"Good morning, Beautiful," father of two greeted his wife, placing a soft on her plump pink lips.

"Good morning, Hubsand," Nikita said with a wide grin causing him to grin just at the nickname.

Placing another kiss on her lips, Michael scooted down a little bit so he could lay his head on her chest, between her breasts, and wrapped his arms around her tanned and toned waist, rubbing his fingers against the sliver of bare skin showing thanks to her night cami that rode up upper body during the night.

"You know you can't stay there for long right?" The female softly informed him as she played with his dark brown almost black, short spiky hair.

"And why is that?" He asked the brown eyed, dark brunette haired beauty.

"Because not only will our kids be getting up for breakfast, but Birkoff, Alex and Owen will be here to have breakfast with us and help us get ready for our party ," she explained further.

"But you know the kids won't get up until ten-thirty, and seeing as its nine-thirty…" he said as he scooted up to place his forehead on top of hers with a smirk that matched hers.

"So that means we can have our own early fireworks display," she finished for him before she was pulled into in a passionate kiss that soon got broken when the phone, on Michael's side of the bed, rang. "Urgh, ignore it."

"Planned on it," he told her as his lips traveled down her neck with the phone still ringing.

"Oh my God, just answer it," Nikita groaned causing Michael to roll off of her with a groan of his own.

"This better be good," he told her with a smile causing Nikita to laugh as he picked up the phone while she listened to the one-sided conversation, "Hello?...This is he….Hello, Sir….Fine, sir….Yes sir….no sir…of course sir, it's for our country…I understand sir….when?...Understood…You too sir, bye."

Nikita watched as he sat up so he was leaning against the headboard with his head back and eyes closed while his arms were crossed over his chest, and when he glanced quickly at her she instantly knew what, or rather who, was on the other line of the phone, and what the person wanted.

"Come here," he softly told her, opening up his arms to her when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"You can't go, it's the Fourth of July," she told him between her tears as she sat straddling his lap as she cried with him rocking her back and forth while rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

_**I'm just tryin' to be a father, raise a daughter and a son**_

_**Be a lover to their mother, everythin' to everyone**_

Nikita watched from the doorway still dressed in her nightgown, robes, and slippers as her husband in his pajama pants and white t-shirt made breakfast for their two children, ten-year-old Aiden Jacob West and three-year-old Andrea Isabella West. She smiled sadly at him as he smiled back sadly at her as he walked towards her with their cups of coffee.

"I love you," she whispered to him after placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, all of you," he told her as he stood in the doorway with one arm wrapped around her petite waist as they watched their children eat their scrambled eggs and bacon.

_**Up and at 'em bright and early, I'm all business in my suit**_

_**Yeah I'm dressed up for success, from my head down to my boots**_

_**I don't do it for money, there's bills that I can't pay**_

_**I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway**_

_**Providing for our future's, my responsibility**_

_**Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be**_

"I take it they called Owen this morning too?" the thirty-year-old mom asked the twenty-year-old, Alexandra Marie Mason, as they watched Michael play with his little girl while Alex's boyfriend of three years, Owen Scott Eliot played with Aiden.

"Mhm, we were having breakfast and the phone rang, and…" she told her best friend.

"Yeah," Nikita said softly as they moved to go upstairs so she could change, "Michael and I were lying in bed and they called."

"I hate this," Alex told her best friend softly as they entered the master suite.

"So do I," Nikita admitted to her as she slipped out of her nightgown and robe into a pair of white denim jean shorts, a blue tank top under a red short sleeved v-neck shirt , and a pair of black four-inch Christian Louboutin heels.

"How'd the kids take it?" Alex asked as she watched the older woman comb her long and beautiful hair before they walked downstairs.

"Horribly, but they understand, at least Aiden does, all Andrea knows is that daddy's going to be gone for god only know how long. What makes it worse for them is that it's on the Fourth of July."

_**And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been too strong**_

_**I just work straight through the holidays, and sometimes all night long**_

_**You can bet that I stand ready, when the wolf growls at the door**_

_**Hey I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true down to the core**_

Nikita, Alex, the kids, and Birkoff, a dear friend of theirs, watched as Michael and Owen put their bags into the vehicles before turning towards their woman, signaling that they were ready to go.

"Are you going to ride with us or Alex and Owen?" Nikita asked the computer genius.

"I'll ride with Alex and Owen, and let you and Mikey have a final memory as a family, just the four of you," Birkoff told her before walking off to get into Alex's Land Rover where Owen was sitting in the passenger seat waiting for his girlfriend to hop into the driver's seat.

_**And I will always do my duty no matter what the prive**_

_**I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice**_

_**Oh and I don't want to die for you, but if dyin's asked of me**_

_**I'll bear that cross with honor, cause freedom don't come free**_

From the backseat, Aiden watched as his dad rode in the passenger seat of his mom's Mercedes-Benz SUV while his mom was driving. He smiled as he watched his dad reach over to take his mom's hand and bring it to his lips to give it a kiss before staring out the window as they passed Arlington National Cemetery where miles upon miles of dead soldiers were buried with the iconic white tombstone marking their grave.

_**I'm an American soldier an American**_

_**Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand**_

_**When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right**_

Reaching the airbase where the plane that would take Michael and Owen overseas was located at, Michael got out of his SUV and put on the white hat that went with his US Navy uniform before he turned went to the back of the car to unbuckle his daughter from her car-seat and seatbelt.

Owen dressed in his US Navy uniform, Alex and Birkoff all approached the family of four as Michael handed his baby girl over to his wife so he could get his bag out of the back as Aiden tagged along to spend some last few minutes with his hero.

_**I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight**_

_**American soldier, I'm an American, Soldier**_

"You take care of Nikita and the kids you hear?" Owen told his girlfriend as they hugged tightly.

"Mhm, but you have to promise to," Alex said in between hear tears.

"To always write, call and video chat when I can, and be safe and come home soon, and alive," he promised her before pulling her lips in for one last passionate kiss that would haunt their dreams until they would be reunited again.

"Birkoff, promise me that you'll…" Michael started to say to his best friend.

"To take care of your wife and kids? Always, you know that Mikey, but you have to promise to not forget me and be safe, and come home soon," the computer genius told his best friend as they shared a man-hug.

"Will do," he told the plaid-shirt wearing man before turning towards his crying family. The first one he took into his arms was his son, who held on tightly to his father and made him promise a bunch of things. The second one to enter his arms was his beautiful and bouncing baby girl, who may only be three, but knew that her daddy was leaving her for a while and that caused tears in her beautiful brown eyes. With lots of love, hugs, and kisses he passed his daughter onto Alex before he turned to his wife, who had long streams of tears flowing down her face. "Come here, Beautiful."

"Oh, God," was all she could say as he held her tightly and rubbed circles on her back while placing kisses on her shoulder and on the side of her head.

"Shh," he tried to sooth her, "I'll be home before you know it, and I promise that I'll write and I'll call and video chat whenever I can. And when the chance to go on leave comes up, I'll take it. Okay? But I need you to promise me that you not only take care of the kids, but yourself. I love you so much, Nikita, and I'm going to miss you so much."

"God, I love you too Michael, so fucking much and I'll miss you so much," she told him before their lips crashed into a passionate kiss. Michael continued to kiss her as he picked her up and held her off the ground, savoring the kiss and knowing that this kiss along with their love and the love he receives from his children will what keeps him going to come home safe and sound, and hopefully someday for good.

_**An American Soldier, an American**_

_**Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand**_

_**When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right**_

_**I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight**_

_**American soldier, I'm an American, an American, an American, solider**_

Alex, Birkoff, Nikita, Aiden, and Andrea all watched as Owen and Michael boarded the plane and glanced back at their loved ones before vanishing inside the plane, not seeing Aiden's salute to the two very special men in their lives.

"I love you, Daddy, be safe," Aiden whispered as the plane took off.

They all watched until the plane was gone before turning around and heading back to the cars to celebrate the Fourth of July the best they could with the missing pieces of their family.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please let me know if you like it and if I should update and continue this story. I love you all and I'm sorry this is late coming, but I wanted to really get a feel for it down and it kinda took a while.<strong>_

_**God Bless the Armed Forces,**_

_**J*L*A**_

**Second Song:** _American Soldier_ by Toby Keith

_**This quote is so me, I hope you guys enjoy it:**_

"_You know, I'm pro-troops, but I'm NOT pro-war." _

**~ Toby Keith, a proud Armed Forces supporter**


End file.
